Joining Forces
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: AU ish SSxHG Everyone always expected a big battle between the sides of light and dark, but what happens when both sides have to join forces to defeat a common enemy? Turning to each other in desperation and war, what happens when feelings reach beyond t
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything relating to Harry Potter and I do not make money from this fanfiction._

_**Rating:** M/NC-17_

_**Pairing:** Severus Snape/Hermione Granger_

_**Warning(s):** A/Uish, Dark fic, smut, H/C, n/c, spanking, d/s, torture, F/M/M, M/F among others that I will list as it goes along._

_**Summary:** (Not HBP compliant) Everyone always expected a big battle between the sides of light and dark, but what happens when both sides have to join forces to defeat a common enemy? Turning to each other in desperation and war, what happens when feelings reach beyond that?_

_**A/N:** This is my first attempt at Harry Potter fanfiction, so forgive me if it is crappy._

**Joining Forces**

**Prologue**

After a quick glance around the broken remains of his chambers, coal colored eyes stared into the flickering flames just several feet before him. The room was freezing, even with the roaring fire and the raindrops splashing against the magical barrier –that now shielded the room from the climates- only seemed to remind him of the fact everything had changed. _Everything._

Brushing a dirt stain from his black robes, Severus snapped his gaze to the large gaping hole in the dungeon wall, where his bedroom door used to be and watched as a silhouetted figure came into view.

Curly brown hair, tied loosely back and chocolate eyes that held his before dropping as she reached a hand up to idly rub the small strip of platinum that had sealed the cut on her throat just several months ago after her eighteenth birthday.

"What are you doing out of bed, Miss. Granger?" Snape snapped. "We have only a few hours, at best, before we must leave here and head out to meet up with the others. There is no time for you to be moseying about, while you should be sleeping!"

Clenching her fist in attempt to feel her fingers, Hermione dropped it to her side and tried to keep her teeth from chattering. "It's too cold, I can't sleep…" Tugging the blanket -that was draped around her shoulders- closer; she padded over to the couch and took a seat beside her professor. "How long is it going to take us to reach the others?"

Frowning, Severus looked down at the young women as shivers trembled through her. "No more than a day. We should be able to reach an undetectable apparition point by then. Which is why you need to be sleeping, Miss. Granger." He hissed, more from the cold then actual anger. It was not the first time in the past two weeks that the weather had turned to near freezing, or below.

Although, they had only spent a day in the ruins of Hogwarts, even he knew that staying much longer would only make things worse. Snow would be falling soon and enacting any more wards would certainly alert their enemies…

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." Hermione whispered; trembling harder as a small gust of wind broke through the barrier above them. "The side of Light and Dark were supposed to have this big battle and finally end this war… and now…"

"There will still be a battle between both sides, Miss. Granger." Seeing fear flash over her face, he looked back towards the fire with furrowed eyebrows. "Only it will not be until after we have defeated our common enemy, for the time being all of us must assist each other."

"Those ministry bastards." She hissed. "How could they? All this time…!" Clenching her fists tighter, a surge of warmth from her anger took a brief bit of the trembling away. "Ever since the war between Professor Dumbledore and Voldemort started they have been plotting this! You heard what they said when we found out one of their hideouts the other day…" Hermione stated, sparing her traveling companion another brief look. Oddly surprised he hadn't already yelled at her, like always, for chattering on. "Professor…?"

Looking away from the flames again, Severus glared at what would still be his student, had events gone differently. "Enough talking, we'll have enough of it to do once we reach the others."

Observing her shivers, he pulled his lips into a tight line. The way she was sitting, with her legs drawn up and her chin resting against her knees was the same position he had come across her in… Three others, who had been dispatched with her, had died at the same building he had been listening in on and had he not backtracked through the forest, she would have too.

Swallowing thickly, he felt a part of him begin provide a heat of its own. They hadn't spoken of it since, but even now he could still remember how his cock had thrusted inside of her, taking away the last bit of innocence she had left.

At first he had been furious when she initiated a heated kiss, boldly reaching down to clumsily fondle him through his trousers and using him as an outlet because her young mind was overloaded with the burdens of a far worse war ahead of them. It didn't take long for him to give in to her coaxing and soon she was writhing, scratching and moaning beneath him.

Even so, the death eater part of him, enjoyed the way she began to cry near his release, everything catching up to her suddenly. The way she had begged him to continue, while sobbing into the crook of his neck, causing him to pound harder as he too tried to cope with the recent news.

Shaking his head, Severus pulled away from the memory and took out his wand. Casting a small warming spell, he saw the gratitude in her eyes. Smoothly tucking his wand away, he kept his hands deep within the folds of his robe and blanket, looking towards the fire and trying to repress the fact he had nearly hexed them both with the cold shiver that had run down his spine while casting.

The flames jumped and crackled and Snape could not help but ponder whether they would even make it back to the others...

**To Be Continued…**

_**A/N:** It is 4:00 A.M.; this is my first piece of Harry Potter fanfiction… not to mention I am using a quite different plot then the ones I have read. Anyway… review and let me know what you thought, still debating whether I am going to continue this._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything relating to Harry Potter and I do not make money from this fanfiction._

_**Rating:** M/NC-17_

_**Main Pairing:** Severus Snape/Hermione Granger eventually._

_**Side Pairing(s)/Smut Pairing(s)**: SS/HG/HP (for a night, possibly), SS/HG/LM, HP/DM_

_**Warning(s):** A/Uish, Dark fic, smut, H/C, n/c, spanking, d/s, torture, F/M/M, M/F, M/M among others that I will list as it goes along._

**Joining Forces**

**Chapter One**

_One Day Later…_

"What are you saying, Severus?" The slithering voice questioned, crimson eyes lighting with a fury as Albus entered the room and strode towards the kneeling death eater and the brunette woman who was standing beside him. Halting the conversation, shortly.

Looking between the two, he glanced to Voldemort who cast a glare in his direction before returning his stare to the potions Master. "I'm glad you both made it back alive." Keeping one palm gripped on the wand in his pocket, as had become a safely measure over the past few months of this trying ordeal of working with the side of dark, he continued. "Miss. Granger, did anyone else from your squad survive the attack?"

A hiss left the Dark Lord and Hermione flicked her eyes over to him, trying to keep her composure, as his very presence alone left an unsettling feeling over her. "Do you insist on interrupting me every time?" The words drifted over with uncontained anger, hissing just a notch louder as he continued. "If you would have come down here immediately upon their arrival, you would already know. And I," He began again. "Would not have had to listen to a mudblood prattle on."

"Yes, yes, that would have been much more easier, wouldn't it?" Albus replied, his eyes twinkling as he gave a dim smile towards the reptilian-like man. Shifting his gaze back to Hermione, she shook her head, answering his prior question and moving onto Snape, who looked as though he was ready to use an unforgivable on himself, just to spare him from listening to the inevitable bickering between the two 'leaders'. "Severus, my boy, what did you and Miss. Granger find out?"

Feeling more than two sets of eyes upon him, Snape had no doubt that the others milling about the open room were watching them. They had passed Remus on the way in as he reluctantly spoke to Bellatrix and he was certain he saw Draco leaving through a door to the far left, where the sleeping quarters were located. His godson seemed rather subdued lately…

"Miss. Granger and I managed to make it back to the building, where the others were killed, before Cornelius Fudge and another man of unknown identity finished their meeting. From what was said, the ministry and select individuals have been creating their army since…" Pausing, he chose his words carefully. "—the Death Eaters were created and Hogwarts came under your direction."

Albus expression turned grim and he interrupted. "Do you know what their numbers might be?"

Hermione nodded, the chill finally leaving her body as the warmness of the room caught up to her at last. They had been back an hour already, and fifty-eight minutes of that were explaining all this to a man that was still someone she loathed… It did not help he had house-elves bringing him a drink when she entered the room. "Over twice the times of ours combined and growing, rapidly."

"Muggles." Voldemort hissed with apparent distaste. "Disgusting."

Severus gave a small nod, whether in confirmation or not, Hermione couldn't be sure, but remained quiet as he spoke again. "They have been recruiting muggles recently, with the promise that if they join them to defeat us, they will be gifted with the ability of magic when the war is over."

Sparing a small glance, with a glare, to Lupin who was hovering near the entrance to the kitchen, he continued. "Those with the werewolf condition have also been being recruited, with the promise of being 'cured'."

"I see…" Reaching a hand up to stroke his beard, trying to absorb the information, he glanced to Voldemort. "We should send a few out to live as muggles, see if they can gain any information and find out if they are actually capable of doing what they are promising."

Tapping his fingers against the arm of his chair, the Dark Lord didn't remove his glare, but shifted his vision behind his servant and the muggleborn. Reluctantly agreeing with his rival. "Come here Bella. I have a new task for you."

Silently wishing the conversation would end and he could finally get some sleep after spending the last twenty-four hours traveling through snow and ice, not to mention forests and escaping from a small group that appeared to be scouting the area… and now kneeling on the hard floor.

Sliding his tongue against the backside of his crooked teeth, Severus shifted uncomfortably as Bellatrix kneeled beside him. "Anything for you, Milord."

"Find three who will be suitable to masquerade as… _muggles_, without being detected." Voldemort hissed, annoyed that the wards would not allow unforgivable's to be cast. As was part of the agreement to this… arrangment. "Send them to that old fool to be debriefed."

Albus gave a small smile –hiding his dread- looking to the scantly clad woman. "Go ahead and get some sleep after that, Bella. You and Remus will have a busy day tomorrow, no doubt."

Glaring at the man, LeStrange pursed her lips and brought her eyes up to the dark lord, who scuffed and waved his hand, dismissing her. Looking to Dumbledore, Hermione stifled a yawn and brushed back some of her dirty hair that had fallen forward. "Are there any rooms left, Professor?"

His eyes twinkled and Snape narrowed his. Nothing good ever happened when he got that look… "There is one left, yes." He declared, after a moment of thinking, obviously having gone over the list of people in the stronghold in his head. "It is getting late, why don't you two go wash up and get to bed? We can talk more about this in the morning, as well as the other new developments. …Tom and I need to discuss the next course of action."

"Albus—!"

"Professor—!"

Voldemort raised his lip in a snarl. "Go, both of you!"

"Yes, Milord." Rising from the floor, Severus took a step back and turned to his left. Hermione following him after a moment, a hint of red staining her cheeks. Stepping through the archway, he began to descend the stairs. Briefly noting the idea of sharing a bed with the woman he had deflowered, not such a bad idea…

**To Be Continued…**

_**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! More will be explained next chapter, as well as some yummy smut. Anyway, please let know what you thought. Mwhahaha!_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything relating to Harry Potter and I do not make money from this fanfiction._

_**Rating:** M/NC-17_

_**Main Pairing:** Severus Snape/Hermione Granger eventually._

_**Side Pairing(s)/Smut Pairing(s)**: SS/HG/HP (for a night, possibly), SS/HG/LM, HP/DM_

_**Warning(s):** A/Uish, Dark fic, smut, H/C, n/c, spanking, d/s, torture, F/M/M, M/F, among others that I will list as it goes along._

**Joining Forces**

**Chapter Two**

_That Night…_

"Is there something wrong, Miss. Granger?"

"N-no."

"Then why is your heart racing?"

Hermione frowned, turning her head back to look at him. Her Gryffindor courage finally revealing itself. "Because you're in the shower with me, Professor."

"On your request." He replied coolly.

"I just wanted a towel." A gasp left the woman's mouth abruptly as his hand boldly came around her to cup her breast, his breath hot on her ear as he took a hardened nipple between his fingers.

"Are you sure that is all you want?" Severus's question sent a shiver down her spine and a jerk to his cock as she took a deep breath, pressing her backside into him. "I want to fuck you before I retire for the night. Can you handle that, Miss. Granger?"

"Y-yes…"

Nodding, with a hint of a smirk on his face, the death eater stepped out of the shower stall and headed towards the entrance to the bedroom, pausing only briefly in the doorway. Eyeing her naked form, he paused on her breasts for a moment before slowly lifting his gaze to her eyes and heated face. "I expect you to dry off promptly; I do not wish to wait longer than necessary."

Staring at the empty doorway as he left, Hermione reached a shaking hand to the towel. A surge of energy coursing through her tired and worn body. Sleep could wait, for now.

The room was warm and Severus could feel his body finally relax, if only slightly, from finally being out of the cold. Removing his damp clothing, trousers first, he tossed them onto a chair and proceeded to remove his shirt; muddied robes already discarded.

Glancing towards the bathroom, he could hear her shuffling about and briefly wondered what had gotten into him. Had he been so desperate to have heat wrapped around his cock, that just watching her undress for a shower had made him rock solid with a throbbing that would not cease?

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, he took notice of the light going off in the distance and let a smirk draw to his face. Well, whatever the reason may be, he was going to pound into that tight slit of hers. For tonight he would forget that their lives were hanging by a thread that was slowly being cut… _with a machete_.

"Come here."

"Professor Snape?"

"Do you want this or not? I will not play these games with you right now, Miss. Granger."

Seeing the infuriated look, he watched as she remained still for just a moment more than his patience would normally allow before striding over, a red tint staining her cheeks as she glanced down at his well-endowed anatomy and erasing her anger in embarrassment.

Watching her swallow hard and lick her lips, Snape's eyes almost rolled back in his head with the twitch that spasmed through his cock. If it wasn't for the fact she was already climbing into the bed, he might have started slow… even with that involuntary gesture, brought her to orgasm before burying himself within…

Grabbing her hips before she could finish crawling towards the pillows, he pressed himself against her as he jerked them back. Grinding against her for just a moment, he let himself enjoy the soft skin against his palms.

"Professor…!" Giving a startled yelp as he pushed down on her back, she gripped the covers tightly as something thick pressed against her wet slit, causing a deep throb to begin again as the ache between her legs became worse.

Thrusting forward, Severus grunted as she let out a sharp cry, her body still learning to acclimate to a lover. Pulling out, until the head of his cock remained, he buried himself inside again.

Repeating the action as she instinctively clenched around him, Snape sped up and began to pound into her relentlessly, listening to her cries turn to pleasure as she hastily pushed back to meet his thrusts.

Through the guttural moans and deep grunts, Hermione found her body climbing towards release fast and doubted the dour man would last much longer either as he tightened his grip, slamming into her with abandon.

A few more minutes passed and with her toes curling, she screamed into the covers as her orgasm pulsated through her in a rhythm that left her nearly breathless as a loud grunt echoed and her insides were coated in her professor's release. His body collapsed beside her and Hermione felt her knees slid down as her body went flat against the crimson sheets.

"Are you alright?" Snape's voice made her blink and she turned her head over to look at him. Exhaustion weighing down on her more heavily than before. At her murmured response of what appeared to be a 'yes', his lip quirked and he drew the sheets over them.

It was less than a minute before they succumbed to sleep…

**To Be Continued…**

_**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! Mwhahaha! I am tired, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter despite that. Let me know what you thought!_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own anything relating to Harry Potter and I do not make money from this fanfiction. _

**_Rating:_**_ M/NC-17 _

**_Main Pairing:_**_ Severus Snape/Hermione Granger eventually. Draco/Harry (Eventually) _

**_Side Pairing(s)/Smut Pairing(s)_**_: SS/HG/HP (for a night, possibly), SS/HG/LM, HP/DM _

**_Warning(s):_**_ A/Uish, Dark fic, smut, H/C, n/c, spanking, d/s, torture, F/M/M, M/F, among others that I will list as it goes along. _

**Joining Forces **

**Chapter Three **

****

_Next Day… _

"What do you mean, 'he's gone'?" Hermione bellowed, slamming her hands onto the kitchen table and looking at Dumbledore in alarm. Worry coursed through her and she tried desperately to ignore the tightening to her chest as Voldemort's dark aura seemed to intensify from his position across the long wooden table.

Albus sighed and reached a hand out to pat the woman's hand. "Harry left of his own will, Miss. Granger. Although," He paused, giving his head a short shake before lifting his eyes back to hers. "Had I known what his actions would have been, I assure you, I would have made certain he did not go through with them. It is far too dangerous a world, muggle realm included, right now. We can only hope he sees reason and comes back before something… unfortunate happens."

"Sees reason? Wh-what are you talking about?" Chewing on her lip, the brunette furrowed her eyebrows briefly, before they shot up. "He hadn't gotten over it, had he? He was still mad at you for joining with Vold—"

"I am Lord Voldemort to you, mudblood! You will address me properly!" Voldemort hissed, a pleased expression crossing the face of the blond who sat silently at his right.

Scraping her nails over the surface, Hermione tightened her palm into a fist and swung her head around towards the pair. Opening her mouth, she gasped as a hand clasped around her arm, stopping her words before they could begin.

The headmaster's voice was low and stern, but she could see concern on his face as she turned to look at him as he spoke. "Calm yourself, Miss. Granger! Lord Voldemort is correct; you will address him properly until this war is over. At the current point in time, we are allies and he is of the same authority as I."

Feeling chastened to the point of embarrassment already, Hermione tried to pick up the sound of another's voice in the background, but the aging man's voice seemed to drown it out as he continued. "It will do us all well if you can accept that, we do not have the time for petty fights at the moment."

"Causing trouble again, Miss. Granger?" Snape questioned; the mocking tone more than apparent.

Sitting back down, the muggleborn cast a scowl at her potions professor. "Don't you start with me too!"

Raising an eyebrow, his lip twitched as Lucius gave a slight chuckle from afar. "Start?"

_'He started alright, twice this morning.' _Brown eyes flickered and Hermione leaned forward in her seat. "Harry took off."

"…Albus?"

The older man nodded in confirmation. "Yes, Severus. Unfortunatly, Mr. Potter did not feel he could continue with us, given the circumstances."

"That foolish brat, what was he thinking?" Severus questioned. "He cannot survive out there! That is why we are in hiding ourselves!"

"He'll come back." Granger interrupted, looking down at the groves in the wood. "I know it, he wouldn't just give up – even if…"

With a frown, the black-haired professor pursed his lips. "Don't be such an optimistic twit. That Potter is no different than his father, throwing a damn tantrum the second he can't have his way! Besides, he likely won't even have a _chance_ at returning if his Gryffindor 'pride' was the cause of this! I wouldn't be surprised if he is already dead."

"Enough." The older wizard commanded and Voldemort rolled his eyes, rising from the table. "Do get some rest, Tom. It has been a long few days."

Rising his lip in a snarl, the dark lord narrowed his eyes upon his rival. "Do not try my patience, you old fool." He slithered out like a disdainful curse, turning his attention to Malfoy shortly after. "You will remain and go over the plans, report to me when you are through."

With Voldemort now gone from the dining area, Hermione let out a breath of relief only to find the icy eyes of Malfoy senior studying her as he came to a stop beside her lover. _'This day is not going well.'_ Shifting uncomfortably, the woman's chocolate eyes turned to the table as her, currently former, headmaster tapped the surface with his wand.

Streams of light shot from the tip and almost instantaneously a map appeared between the four of them. "This is our current location." Albus stated, pointing to a small red dot near the northeast of the diagram and then proceeded to point to eight larger yellow dots scattered over the rest, with three in close range to the west. "Remus and Bellatrix have confirmed these locations over the past month and verified the continuance of them from some of our scouting troops recently. These are the areas that are holding anywhere from a thousand on up of recruits for the Ministries army. And these..."

Severus pursed his lips as the elder man paused, tapping his wand again and bringing forth many small orange symbols. Literally making the section of table glow from the vast amounts.

"These are the locations that our scouting troops have seen, captured or been killed in within the past month. We concluded recently that each of these locations is also a permanent spot for a small amount of our enemies to watch over." Removing his glasses, Dumbledore leaned back and looked between the three. "Tom and I have decided to stop the scouting troops for the time being, with the exception of those within the fifty mile range."

Crossing his hands behind his back, Snape let his eyes trail over the map briefly, startled when Hermione leaned forward and pointed to the pattern of movements the ministry had been keeping. _'Hmm… I don't doubt she has reached the same conclusion. We'll need too—' _

"Evacuate, soon." She stated abruptly. "This location, judging by their patterns, is going to be in their way in four months, five at the most. Provided they don't change course…"

"Five months is optimistic." Lucius curtly interrupted, drawing his cane up and letting the snake head move behind her neck and draw it closer to the map. A fleetingly glare rose to her, before dissipating as curiosity won and she allowed her head to remain in its moved position. "See that spot in yellow, there? Those… fools… will be in direct route to us in less than four."

Albus nodded and Snape tried to hold back a snicker as his 'former' student realized she was wrong. "Indeed, Mr. Malfoy. Which is why Tom and I have already sent out a few to search for a new stronghold; so far, only two areas might be usable, but we will not know for sure until Rodolphus returns later in the week with the troops information."

Silence passed and Hermione finally stood. "I am going to look through the library and see if I can find out any more spells to make this transition easier than the last."

"I'll walk you there, child." The elder man spoke, rising as well and gave a final tap of his wand to the table, the map dissipating. Sliding his glasses back on, he looked between the men. "The others are probably ready for your assistance downstairs. …Increasing the training is imperative for success in this move and the future, should there be one."

Following the oldest of them to the door, Hermione heard Lucius give a sound of amusement.

"Your morals have changed, Severus. Taking a student to bed is… _unlike you_."

Giving a grunt, the man in question cast a sideways glance at his 'friend'. Unaware of the red stain crossing his lovers face as she scurried out the door or the twinkle in the candy-obsessed mans eye.

**To Be Continued… **

**_A/N:_**_ Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out, my father passed away and I have not felt like writing until the last day or two. Updates should be more regular now, so please review and let me know what you thought. _


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything relating to Harry Potter and I do not make money from this fanfiction._

_**Rating:**__ M/NC-17_

_**Main Pairing:**__ Severus Snape/Hermione Granger eventually. Draco/Harry (Eventually)_

_**Side Pairing(s)/Smut Pairing(s)**__: SS/HG/HP (for a night, possibly), SS/HG/LM, HP/DM_

_**Warning(s):**__ A/Uish, Dark fic, smut, H/C, n/c, spanking, d/s, torture, F/M/M, M/F, among others that I will list as it goes along._

**Joining Forces**

**Chapter Four**

_One Month Later…_

Laying in bed, Hermione shifted again as the thoughts of the past few weeks wracked her brain. Ron had been declared dead just three weeks ago, after having left to find out what his father's reasons were for assisting the ministry all these years and if he had really known what was going to happen.

Arthur Weasley, however, was now in captivity down in the makeshift dungeons with several others while his son's body was almost beyond recognition in a field many miles from here.

'_Is he really joining our side again? How can we trust him? He had to have known all along what the ministry was planning!' _Anger jolted through her in a spasm and the muggleborn turned onto her side with a huff. "Misuse of muggle artifacts my arse!" Tears swept over her eyes and Miss. Granger sniffled as she thought of Molly, a woman who was closer to her then her own mother _had_ been.

'_I'm just glad she didn't survive to see her family torn apart like this. If the information… Mr. Weasley, is giving us is correct, then she didn't know and…'_ Squeezing her eyes shut, Hermione gave an exasperated sigh. "Oh, Harry… how could you join them? Could you have really betrayed us like that?"

"Wasting tears on that insufferable brat is not going to change anything."

Hearing Snape's voice, the brunette sat-up abruptly and clutched the cover to her bare chest. "Professor!"

"Expecting someone else?" Severus questioned, raising an eyebrow as he began unbuttoning his outer black layer. "Malfoy, perhaps?"

"Draco?" Hermione exclaimed with annoyance. "Why would I—"

"Lucius, Miss. Granger." Giving a small smirk, the potions Master sat down at the small table near the very basic kitchenette and pulled off his boots. "It seems you and him have been quite… cozy, as of late."

A snort left the witch. "Cozy? With that arrogant jerk?" Granger shook her head, leaning back against the headboard. _'Well, he IS attractive…'_ "Professor Dumbledore and… _him_… are forcing the two of us to go over the plans for switching locations. Besides, I'd hardly call it cozy with Mad-eye Moody or Professor Lupin hovering about the entire time." _'I wonder what it would be like to be with both Snape and Mr. Malfoy…?'_

"Pity you feel that way." Severus replied, striding towards the bathroom and pausing in the doorway to spare a look back to the woman. "Lucius will be rooming with us until the move."

Hearing the screech as he strode towards the shower, a smirk drifted to the death eater's lips again. Picturing those pouting lips and how they parted when she moaned in toe-curling pleasure.

If all went well, that little fantasy of hers would be brought to life… _'Legilimency does have its… delightful perks.'_

**To Be Continued…**

_**A/N:**__ Sorry it has taken so long to get another chapter out, it's been a long month. The next chapter will be longer, I apologize for this being so short as well. Lemon-deliciousness most likely for the next chapter! MWHAHAHAA! _


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything relating to Harry Potter and I do not make money from this fanfiction._

_**Rating:**__ M/NC-17_

_**Main Pairing:**__ Severus Snape/Hermione Granger eventually. Draco/Harry (Eventually)_

_**Side Pairing(s)/Smut Pairing(s)**__: SS/HG/HP (for a night, possibly), SS/HG/LM, HP/DM_

_**Warning(s):**__ A/Uish, Dark fic, smut, H/C, n/c, spanking, d/s, torture, F/M/M, M/F, among others that I will list as it goes along._

**Joining Forces**

**Chapter Five**

_Several Hours Later…_

Staring at the same line in the book – for the fifth minute -- Hermione pursed her lips as the dark shadow crossed over the weather worn pages again.

"Are you nervous… Miss. Granger?" Lucius drawled, sliding his cane up and tapping the open book roughly. "For having such a reputation of intelligence, you certainly read slower than a hippogriff. A mudblood trait, perhaps?"

Slamming the object closed, a gasp left the brunette's lips as the snake head moved out of the way and pressed against her throat. The metal was cold and Hermione could feel it move slowly up and trail under her chin. "W-what are you doing?"

A smirk curved to the death eater's face, but no reply came as he shifted his hold on the cane -- moving his palm farther up and adjusting it to a horizontal angle before the pursed lips it threatened. Grasping the back of her head, as it attempted to turn away, Malfoy leaned down and let his tongue glide over her ear.

"Delicious flesh," he murmured softly and slid his palm around slowly, moving an index finger over the curve of her lower lip. "A pity you will not amuse me. If you did, I would be more than willing to consider… _amusing you_."

Feeling the Gryffindor' heart beat quicker, Lucius nipped at her ear. "Open your mouth; I want to see if you can handle something of such… exquisite size."

Rubbing her thighs together nervously, Hermione slowly parted her lips. The pulse, throbbing fighting away the want to feel embarrassed as she hesitantly moved her mouth over the decretive snake, Malfoy's hand sliding around to the back of her skull again.

"Yes, just like that," the death eater drawled again and slide his hand up a little on the cane. Tightening his grip on her hair, that looked as if it was drowning his palm in its curls, he abruptly forced more of the cane inside.

Hearing her gag, Lucius' smirk widened and he held her in place as she struggled to move. "Calm down!" His command was firm. "You'll adjust soon enou—"

With tears dripping from her eyes, Hermione gasped in a breath as another hand practically ripped the objects away – teeth now throbbing from the scrape against them. Jumping up, she took a few protective steps forward and turned around. "What the bloody hell did you do that for?"

"Damn it, Lucius!" Snape snapped and tossed the cane onto the couch. "What were you thinking? You could have killed her."

Frowning, the black clothed man eyed the muggleborn with contempt before shifting his gaze back to his friend. "Quit overreacting, Severus, we were merely enjoying ourselves."

"Speak for yourself!"

Looking to the woman, the potions master sighed, "Come, Miss. Granger, we are going back to bed."

Hermione frowned, "But,"

"Undress and come to bed, or stay here with Lucius – the choice is yours." Fathomless eyes engulfed her in his heavy stare. "I will not waste my time… _interupting_ again."

**To Be Continued…**

_**A/N:**__ I apologize for the delay! A lack of plot in this chapter, but I am already working on the next chapter, so it will be up very soon. Thank you for your reviews! _


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own anything relating to Harry Potter and I do not make money from this fanfiction._

_**Rating:**__ M/NC-17_

_**Main Pairing:**__ Severus Snape/Hermione Granger eventually. Draco/Harry (Eventually)_

_**Side Pairing(s)/Smut Pairing(s)**__: SS/HG/HP (for a night, possibly), SS/HG/LM, HP/DM_

_**Warning(s):**__ A/Uish, Dark fic, smut, H/C, n/c, spanking, d/s, torture, F/M/M, M/F, among others that I will list as it goes along._

**Joining Forces**

**Chapter Six**

_One Month Later…_

"Bloody hell, this isn't good," pressing the weight of her palms against the table, Hermione pursed her lips as she gazed at the map once more, _'If Mr. Weasley's coordinates and the new updates are correct, we'll need to leave sooner than anticipated,' swallowing_ hard, the woman stepped back and flicked her wand over the image and strode towards the door,_ 'I need to show Professor Dumbledore.'_

The hallway to the main room was dark, despite the faint glow of a lumos spell lighting the way. Treading across the floor, Granger sucked in a breath as she paused in the entry to the 'throne' room, being relieved at the empty high-backed chair near two doors.

Continuing across the room, she stopped before the door on the right, muttering 'nox' and knocked; a slight tapping to her foot as she thought over the recent data. _'This can't be happening – we haven't even decided on a location. Neither of the last two scouted were promising,'_ knocking again, Hermione began chewing on her lip, "Damn it! Can't you hear me kno—"

A hissing voice interrupted and a cold chill spread through the muggleborn, "As much as I am enjoying this pathetic display of impatience, has it not occurred to your dimwitted mind that the old fool is not in his chambers, mudblood?"

Facing the door still, Granger sucked in a breath and tried to calm her nerves as dim light flooded the room. Hexing him would hardly be a smart idea…

"You will face me when I speak to you!" Voldemort hissed and the young woman hesitantly did so, lips pulled into a tight line, "What do you find so important as to bother my silence this early in the morning?"

'_Damn it, Dumbledore, where are you? This can't wait,'_ closing her eyes for a moment, Granger took a calming breath, crossed her arms and relented to telling the Dark Lord, "…I put together the new data, along with Mr. Weasley's coordinates. If he is telling the truth, we will need to leave here by dusk tomorrow."

Red eyes glittered and it took all of Hermione's Gryffindor courage not to turn around and flee as he closed the distance. Her back hit the wall as she backed up and the dark aura of his power seemed to engulf every inch of her as he stared down with anger, "I've already looked at that map you impudent whore! There was no such evidence as to that – do you dare lie?"

"I…I'm not lying!" a hand moved to her throat and she began to grow light headed from fear, "I got more information from Mr. Weasley a few hours ago when he woke up from the coma."

"Tom! Remove your hands from Miss Granger at once!" Dumbledore's voice was loud, Granger dropped her head down, panting, and trying to regain control of herself as Riddle moved away, "What is going on here?"

Shifting the glare to the older man, the Dark Lord held nothing but contempt in his eyes, "I do not answer to you," he hissed and scowled at the brown-haired man who rushed to the muggleborn, before settling his gaze on the younger Malfoy in the doorway to the kitchen, "Go get your damn father, brat!"

Giving his attention to Lupin, Dumbledore pursed his lips with the sense of foreboding, "Miss Granger, can you explain?"

Nodding slightly, Hermione shifted uncomfortably as her neck continued to throb, "I calculated the schematics with the new information I received from Mr. Weasley a few hours ago," pausing as her eyes became glossy, she pushed on as Lupin nudged her, "If we are going to believe him, then we will have to be gone by tomorrow night to avoid being in distance of the next wave of troops in the area."

"Do you believe Mr. Weasley was telling the truth?"

With a sigh, she nodded, looking away as guilt threatened to consume her, "Yes, I know he was."

"Don't be so certain, mudblood! How can you possibly know that traitor was not lying?"

Swallowing thickly, Hermione couldn't look up, "Because I put veritaserum in his food."

Dumbledore frowned, the twinkle in his eyes dimming as he stared at the guilt-ridden woman, "…Is that all, Miss Granger?"

"Yes…"

"You best hope so!" Voldemort hissed at the female before looking back to his rival, "Enough of this child's prattle, we have matters to attend to."

"Miss Granger, Lupin, go tell everyone to assemble here in one hour," Albus ordered as the other leader strode past and towards the kitchen. Waiting for the woman to follow Remus who had already begun striding towards the sleeping quarters, he waited for her to near before speaking, "Perhaps it would be best if you allowed someone else to bring our guest his meals, for the time being."

Nodding, Hermione kept her eyes downcast, "Yes, Professor."

"Miss Granger?" placing a hand on her shoulder, Albus sighed, but spoke firmly, "We will speak about the cruciatus you preformed on Mr. Weasley once things are less hectic."

Listening to the retreating footsteps, she closed her eyes as tears filled them again and the door to the kitchen echoed as it shut. Wiping away the few that managed to fall, she sucked in a breath and headed for the sleeping quarters to help Professor Lupin.

**To Be Continued…**

_**A/N:**__ Mwhahaa! Plot this time. Anyway, be sure to review and let me know if you're liking it. _


End file.
